


Really? Now?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [1]
Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019), The Kitchen (2019)
Genre: Alpha Ronald Peterson, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Omegaverse Week, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gabriel O'Malley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Yay! So I am attempting some ABO for Kylux Omegaverse Week.I hope to be posting seven stories to this series, some days may have more than one update.Also, in my true fashion, I will most likely deviate from the typical ABO dynamics, biology and anatomy.It's all about fun and it is all about Kylux and their amazing adjacents!Please excuse my usual grammar and punctuation issues as well as how I drift in and out of tenses.Here is to a lovely week!





	Really? Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sunday's prompt brings a little ficlet - our beloved Ronnie and Gabe.

Ronnie knew he was trouble from their first chance meeting. He had been called to a disturbance at a sleazy motel just outside of town. Of course, when he got there, Gabe was the only one there.

Ronnie had no choice but to let Gabriel go that night and Ronnie made the mistake in thinking the out-of-towner would be gone the next morning. He was wrong.

Ronnie started to see Gabe  _everywhere_. At the diner, the corner store – it seemed this man had no intention of leaving Centerville. And that wreaked havoc on Ronnie.

That day, the town had gone to shit. Zombies. Ghouls. It didn’t make any sense. Ronnie, with the rest of the force plus help from others; were at least able to secure the town. Things were finally quiet and Ronnie decided to stop by the station. It seemed like the smartest and safest place to spend the night.

He needed to wait out the Zombie invasion, the zombie infection, the zombie apocalypse. Whatever the fuck it was.

It was quiet when Ronnie first entered the station but as he moved further in towards the holding cells, he heard clanging. The zombies had made it to the station. Ronnie feared that he was outnumbered but he tried his best not to panic. 

He grabbed the machete from the makeshift holster on his hip and crept slowly into the holding cell area. It was empty. No undead shuffling… but Ronnie still heard a pained sound, still heard the clanging sound that first caught his attention.

With his machete at the ready, he slowly checked each cell. All were empty so far and there was only one left.

As Ronnie turned towards the cell, he hadn’t been prepared for that sight or that  _smell_. Gabe. Gabe was in the cell, banging his fists against the cot in pure agony, face shoved in the thin pillow, his pert ass in the air.

Ronnie swallowed thickly. The suppressants he had been on for years suddenly seemed to fail. Omega. Gabriel was an Omega and everything from every one of their interactions became clear.

Ronnie began to growl, his biology not so slowly taking over. He forgot all about the zombie apocalypse, all he could see was Gabe. All he could smell was… Omega.

Gabe hadn’t moved, not really, his face was still shoved into the pillow, but his hips rolled and bucked. He couldn’t see the Alpha, he didn’t care, he could  _smell_  him.

“Alpha,” Gabe cried out desperately and Ronnie’s hands shook. He shakily grabbed for his keys to the cell and for those agonizing moments, he thought he would be able to just bend the metal bars. He was desperate to get to the needy Omega.

He took a deep breath, which, was a mistake. But Ronnie could do this. He was a man of the law and Gabriel was a criminal. He knew Gabe was a mobster from the big city, it was obvious. Ronnie couldn’t breed him, he couldn’t mate with him or bond with him.

But the Omega needed an Alpha, desperately.

Ronnie opened the cell and locked it behind him and approached Gabe carefully. As Ronnie got closer, all he could smell was Gabe and all he could see was how his slick stained the trousers Gabe still managed to have on.

“Please.” Gabe cried out and Ronnie felt his stomach drop, felt his own need begin to take over. But he couldn’t. He had to fight it.

“Where is your mate?” Ron grunted out as he barely held on.

“I…I… I don’t have one.”

Fuck. Ronnie didn’t need this. He didn’t need the zombie whatever it was outside and he didn’t need this gorgeous, troublesome Omega in front of him.

“Are you lying to me? Trying to convince me you are an unmated Omega? How foolish do you think I am?”

“Officer Peterson… please! I’m telling the truth. Please!”

Ronnie wanted Gabe. He wanted Gabe long before this night but he didn’t want Gabe this way. It took everything in Ronnie not to rip Gabe’s trousers off and slide into his slick heat.

“I’ll stay with you. I’ll protect you… but I can’t claim you now. I can’t breed you. I can’t mate with you. But fuck, Gabe. I want to so badly.”

Gabe whined and wiggled his ass, his pants absolutely soaked. He needed relief and if Ronnie couldn’t help him, he would help himself. He tore off his pants and the Omega’s scent hit Ronnie like a freight train. He knew he couldn’t, not when the undead were roaming the streets.

He watched as Gabe shoved his fingers into his slick hole, watched as he tore open his shirt and tugged and played with his nipples. Ronnie’s mouth watered. He wanted nothing more than to have Gabe as his own.

“Ronnie…” Gabe whined, “I need more… I need… you.”

How could Ronnie deny that request?

He quickly joined Gabe on the cot, ran his fingers through the slick on Gabe’s thighs. Gabe’s slick was so warm and inviting and Ronnie just had to have a taste.

He licked and sucked at his fingers, Ronnie had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. He had to shake his head to remind himself of the situation they had found themselves in. Without much warning; he shoved two thick fingers inside, joining Gabe’s.

The sound Gabe made was utterly pornographic and Gabe’s face went slack, was blissed out and he flung his head back.

Ronnie had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“So beautiful. Such a gorgeous Omega you are Gabe.” Ronnie cooed as he added a third finger and Gabe’s eyes shot open, wide and pleading.

With a sly smile, Ronnie hit that perfect spot within Gabe and he came with a loud cry, riding Ronnie’s and his own hand as if his life depended on it.

Ronnie was painfully hard but he didn’t care, his sole purpose now was to care for and protect Gabriel O’Malley.

He'd do Gabe proper once the apocalypse was over.


End file.
